An origami flower
by caritoj89
Summary: Neil is receiving paper flowers, but he has no clue where is the person who usully send them


He was feeling awkward, there was something missing, and he was starting to get used to it after all this time, however he knew that he wasn't going to miss it at all. A couple of days ago, after 4 hard years, Neal Caffrey was finally free from the GPS in his ankle that showed every step he did in the big city. Now he was a free man with a life ahead, actually with a life to be continuous in New York. His plan was to keep working with Peter as his CI at the FBI. The routine at the bureau was the same as always, the only difference was that he no longer had to use the anklet and he was free to go wherever he wanted.

To Neal, life was still the same, he was living at June's house, and Mozzie kept visiting him very often and drinking his wines while Neal was working at the bureau. The only thing that changed was his relationship with Sara. The relationship between them started to get tough, there was always something to fight, and Sara started to get tired about this situation.

_"This is not working Neal, I'm tired of it, I'm tired of not knowing if I can trust you"_

_"Sara if you are talking about the flower you found on my nightstand..."_

_"Neal, it's not just the flower, and by the way I know who is the person who sends you those paper flowers... Look ,I love you more than you think I do, but we can't have a relationship like this, at one moment we are ok and to the next we are fighting, and there is always something that shows up from your past that I don't know.. it's the fifth time we broke up in two months, I can't bear it anymore, sorry Neal, after all this time I think that I can't trust in you and have no doubt about you yet, I think the best is to break up..." _She closed the door behind her and left Neal alone. Days later Sara was transferred to Sterling Bosch office in London. After that impasse in his sentimental life, things in Neal's life started to get normal.

That last fight between Neal and Sara was because of an origami flower that showed up on Neal's nightstand, and Sara was the first to found that flower, she knew that the only person who sends those kind of flowers to Neal was Alexandra Hunter, Neal's friend. Sara knew that Alex and Neal had a story, and Sara couldn't ignore what they lived through together, she also knew that there were a lot of details in Alex and Neal's story that probably she would never known and Neal would never reveale, Sara knew that Alexandra Hunter wasn't just Neal's friend, she was more like a friend with benefits of Neal.

After Sara departed, Neal decided to focus in the new cases at the bureau, he knew that now without the anklet all the eyes of the Feds would be on him, watching his steps, waiting for a mistake to send him again to jail, and he wouldn't give them that so easily. Neal wasn't the same man who left the prison the first time with a GPS in his ankle, since he started to work with Peter and Peter's team, Neal knew another way of living, now he had a home and a lot people around that cared about him, and all that was worth too much for him to be a better person.

One afternoon when he arrived home after work, he found on June's piano an origami flower, he asked June if she knew who had left the flower there, if that person had left a message for him, but June didn't know anything, that flower just appeared for itself. That was the second flower that showed up in a month, about three months ago he was finding paper flowers in different places. Neal knew that paper flowers were the way that Alex used to communicate when she had news about the music box, but now that the music box was with its real owners, he wasn't sure about the meaning of the flowers now, he didn't understand why those flowers kept appearing and there was no sign from Alex. Everything was weird, he thought that something wrong had happened to Alex, but he couldn't say what kind of problem it was.

He was worried about all this Alex's thing ¿what was going on with Alex? He asked Mozzie to find out at the streets about Alex direction, but there was no sign, and he started to pay more attention to the cases at the bureau, but there was no trace about her anywhere. Not knowing where his friend was, was very frustrating for him, although that was the feeling that Neal always felt with his relationship with Alex, it was frustrating not understanding her, it was frustrating to couldn't read her like everybody, it was frustrating not knowing what to expect about her, if she was going to be in a place or if she was going to disappear, if she was going to be nice and warm with him or if she was going to fierce, but that's Alex and Neal liked her the way she was.


End file.
